


Care to Dance?

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Beauxbatons Draco, Drabble, Drarry, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Hogwarts Harry, M/M, One Shot, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, Yule Ball, mention of hermione granger - Freeform, prompt, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: “So care to dance?” Harry asked.A short AU of Beauxbatons!Draco and Hogwarts!Harry getting to dance (finally).





	Care to Dance?

Harry swallowed and looked down. 

“What’s wrong, mate?” Ron nudged Harry. 

“Nothing,” Harry stammered, waving him off. “You should go find Hermione. I’m sure she’s looking for you.”

“You’re probably right,” Ron grinned. “Thanks for helping me ask her out. I never would’ve done it.”

“Right,” Harry nodded and looked down again. 

Ron sighed and leaned forward to whisper in Harry’s ear, “If you like that Beauxbatons boy so much, you should just go ask him to dance.”

“Piss off,” Harry shoved Ron away. 

“From a friend to a friend,” Ron smirked and sauntered off. 

Harry looked back over to the same corner his eyes had been drawn to all night. Draco Malfoy. 

Supposedly his family was loaded, but Harry couldn’t really see it in Draco. I mean sure his posture was flawless and he held himself with a certain grace, but Harry had seen Draco interacting with all kinds of students. Muggleborns, poor, middle class, purebloods; the whole mix. As far as Harry knew, typically  rich magical families didn’t interact with all sorts of magical people. Draco wasn’t like that. 

“Is there a reason you’ve been staring at me all evening?” 

Harry blinked. Oh Merlin. Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of him with a hand on his hip and a smirk sprawled across his face. 

“Er, no. I, er, haven’t been staring,” Harry stammered. 

Draco laughed, “I beg to differ.”

“I…sorry,” Harry looked down. 

“You look down a lot,” Draco put a finger under Harry’s chin and lifted up his face shyly. Harry flushed bright red. 

“Sorry, I just,” Harry took a deep breath. “You look really nice in your dress robes.”

Draco looked surprised. “Well, er, thank you.”

“And all your robes.”

“Okay, thank you?”

“You’re just really a very good-looking person,” Harry turned an even brighter shade of red. 

Draco’s cheeks flushed pink, but his response stayed calm. “You also happen to be a very good-looking person. In whatever robes you’re wearing.”

Harry smiled. 

“Even though the Hogwarts robes are nowhere near as nice as the Beauxbatons ones,” Draco grinned as Harry rolled his eyes. 

“So care to dance?” Harry asked. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Draco laughed. “You’ve been making me crazy since I arrived at this drafty castle.”

“I could say the same,” Harry’s smile widened. 

“Then let’s dance,” Draco said and held a hand out. 

So they danced. 


End file.
